


Beautiful Mind

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daisie and ira have some good fun before a party





	Beautiful Mind

“I’m not an easy person to please you know?”Daisie said to her lover

“Well I’ve always been one to love a good challenge”Ira jokes 

“Slow and steady mi amor”Daisy kissed him sweetly 

“At this rate we will never be getting to that party on time”Ira replies 

“You could always say you’ve got other plans”Daisie smirked 

“I love how your beautiful mind works”Ira chuckled 

“Mmm I love you too”Daisie said affectionately 

“Almost everyone from the department will be there”Ira rambled 

“They can wait”Daisie pleaded 

“I’ll stay just for a little while”Ira gave in


End file.
